Talk:Kaku
Kaku image edit war This is an edit war between DS and Cold that's been brought to me. The Kaku image that Cold's been placing is a full view of Kaku. It shows Kaku's full body in his CP9 uniform. The only problem in the image is that he is facing directly forward. This direction is okay for most characters, however for characters like Kaku, Usopp, Arlong, and any other with a long nose, their most distinguishing aspect is otherwise obscured. Having them face a slight angle to one side so that their nose can be seen would be a good shot. Other than that little detail, the image of Cold's fulfills the minimum requirements. The Kaku image that DS's been reverting is an image of Kaku in crouching position. While the image shows Kaku's nose in full view, the rest of his body is otherwise obscured by the dramatic positioning.Mugiwara Franky 06:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion, if neither is satisfactory then both should be rejected. One-Winged Hawk 08:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Somewhere it was stated that his image was unsatisfactory. I don't remember exact where but I think it was on a talk page. Drunk Samurai 15:16, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :With the screenshot, almost everything except his head obscured; and it kind of goes against the 'Dramatic Poses, What To Avoid' rule of the Image Guidelines. With the full-body, only his nose is obscured. If both images are in use, readers will be able to see his nose in the History section until we can find a full-body that shows it better. ::Kaizoku-Hime 17:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Is something like this better? The Pope 17:32, October 11, 2009 (UTC) kaku adalah teman gw dia ramah Hey guys, i added a new portrait for kaku, in his black suit + from a view that shows his most notable trait: the nose. I hope you like it, please tell me if not before deleting, maybe i have another solution Jinbe This picture isn't very good as it fails to show the whole of Kaku's body and even covers half of his head including one eye... I believe the best one recently shown on this Talk Page was the one that "The Pope" put up... Shows the whole body, shows the nose at an angle, not completely dark which ends up making things more difficult to see and all. Only weakness is that he isn't standing up straight... --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 11:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I like the picture from "The Pope", it is a perfect shot of Kaku. However, he is wearing the shipwright uniform - and he isn't technically a shipwright, he is a cp9 (else he should belong to the galley la section, but he doesn't, at least not with the color scheme). Thats why we have the current portrait in his cp9 suit, posing "mysterious" (consistent with the other members). And more important: in the gallery are the fullbody pictures of him -side by side- for a direct comparison between shipwright and cp9. So we have the best of both worlds, a detailed, consistent frontimage of kaku and 2 fullbody versions in the gallery (while one is rather small and of low quality, it gets the job done).Jinbe 13:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to continue this conversation, but where did the current image come from? It looks a little weird to me. 01:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Locked? Two things: *Why is this page locked for editing? *And why does Kaku not appear in the Antagonists category? 09:12, June 17, 2012 (UTC) *Ask DP or Yata to unlock it. *Add him to the category. Haki? http://www.mangareader.net/103-2508-4/one-piece/chapter-401.html The last panel, he tells Zoro he can feel his spirit. Yountoryuu (talk) 18:47, December 18, 2013 (UTC) You'll have to do better than that. 23:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 801 So.. Lucci was talking with Kaku on the phone.. Won't we add it in his page? 07:49, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Talk:Chapter_801#Kaku 09:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Episode 746 We heard Kaku's voice actor, and saw his signature nose in this episode, confirming that he's associated with CP0. Are we adding that information to his page now? MavikVCT (talk) 20:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) No, because the anime additions are non-canon, but it can be put in CP0's trivia section. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:15, June 19, 2016 (UTC) It's not non-canon, it's extended canon. The one Lucci was talking with on the phone had Kaku's speech patterns, confirming it to be Kaku. The anime expanding on this does not make it non canon. Jakisuaki (talk) 13:24, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Kaido, we did put him in the chapter trivia where this happened, I see no reason not to put it in the episode trivia. 13:43, June 20, 2016 (UTC) @Nova, Kaku is actually in the episode summary and character list because he made a physical appearance there. @Jakisuaki, yes it's very likely the agent is Kaku based on speech patterns, but forming a conclusion from that alone is speculation. Oda did not draw Kaku's silhouette or have Lucci refer to him by name, so his appearance in the anime is non-canon since Oda did not show it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:30, June 20, 2016 (UTC) The episode director would not have put Kaku's sillouette without consulting Oda first, it's too major of a plot point. If Toei Animation could conclude that it was in fact Kaku, why can't we?`Jakisuaki (talk) 21:29, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Just like they consulted Oda before making Chopper eat 2 rumble balls. Oh wait. SeaTerror (talk) 01:15, June 21, 2016 (UTC) You can't really compare these for two fairly good reasons. 1) That episode was filler and 2) The drawback regarding eating multiple rumble balls hadn't been introduced at that point. Yes, Oda may have thought of it at that point, but there's no way to confirm it. In Kaku's case, the speech pattern was already there and the anime could draw from it. They wouldn't have decided to randomly include Kaku without being 100% sure that Oda did in fact intend it to be him.Jakisuaki (talk) 15:13, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Either way the anime is not canon so it would be speculation to state that the character in the manga is Kaku. SeaTerror (talk) 17:43, June 21, 2016 (UTC)